


Warmth

by orphan_account



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Groping, One Shot, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Underdressed for Mount Ormond, The Shape helps Kate warm up a little.
Relationships: Kate Denson/Michael Myers
Kudos: 23





	Warmth

The frigid weather of the newest realm was unexpected as the survivors awoke at the snow-covered resort. Kate wished she’d been wearing a jacket when the entity took her, but until she was able to scavenge up something, she was out of luck. Meg, on the other side of the generator, looked warm in her blue and white Letterman jacket. Kate considered asking the girl to let her wear it, just for a few minutes, to warm up. Before she had the chance, the redhead bolted away like her ass was on fire.

Kate froze, a chill ran up her spine as she wondered why the girl had suddenly run but had known the answer was one she wasn’t going to like. Kate gradually began to turn her head, and looked over her shoulder, meeting the lifeless gaze of a white mask peering down at her. She opened her mouth to say something, to scream or plead, she didn’t know. Kate was rooted to that spot and unable to do anything as the tall figure placed two strong, big hands on her shoulders. She waited for them to wrap around her neck to twist and snap it like a twig. Still, they went the opposite direction - down, wrapping around her sizable bust and firmly cupping them in his hands.

Kate shivered again, but not from the cold this time as his digits and palms brushed against her sensitive skin. She lifted her hands and took hold of his wrists, exhaling softly with a sigh as he groped her. Kate didn’t know what to think; this man had tried to kill her on more occasions than Kate could remember. Kate had escaped him once before, she knew she’d gotten lucky, but she’d experienced the cold brutality he was capable of doing. The gentle touch was bizarre in comparison.

Kate pressed herself against him, her head resting back against his chest. His breaths behind the mask sent tingles up her spine, and she shut her eyes, tilting her head to the side. She blushed at the thought of him kissing her on her neck, the same one he’d grabbed so many times right before impaling her with the kitchen knife.

Kate flinched when a generator turned on in the distance with a familiar hum. Kate opened her eyes as The Shape removed his hands from her breast and walked away, leaving her in a state of disbelief. A ghost of disappointment lingered in her thoughts as Kate craved more than the phantom of touch he left. Comfort was something she, and many of the others had taken for granted in their old lives. That moment was the first time she could remember feeling any shred of it since arriving. Kate considered calling him back, but when The Shape retrieved the knife from the inside of his coveralls, he reminded her all too quickly the kind of person he was.

A monster.


End file.
